


two worlds become one.

by QueenNutHouse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Merged Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: When Eddie Thawne killed himself to destroy Eobard it crated a paradox, when the singularity opened it gave the world a chance to reset itself,now follow team flash as two worlds have joined into one earth-1 and earth-6 are merged.the real Dr Harrison Wells is alive and well and so is his foster daughter who helped harrison killl Eobard Thawne fifteen years ago!follow Harrison, Talia and Team flash as they adjust to the change that is now there life and uncover a few hidden secrets and few home truths.





	1. Merged world's

"How can he be alive? we saw,him die! Eddie wiped him from the timeline when.." Barry asked urgently as he looked between the members of team flash that had joined him, they currently stood for over three hours in the hallway of star city's hospital, within the door just feet away laid Dr Harrison Wells not eobard thawne but the real harrison wells alive..severely dehydrated, cuts, bruised from being trapped under rubble from the singularity event.. 

"I'm not..sure" Dr stein answered as he looked to the group not even 24hrs had passed since Eobard was wiped off the timeline, Eddie was dead as well as Ronnie yet some how Dr Harrison Wells was found alive...

"miss D.T Wells?" The group looked shocked as a Doctor approached the group but bypassed them to a dark brown haired young lady sat on the chair not even a meter away from team flash..it seemed they were so puzzled by the events they didn't even see the young woman sat staring at them with a questioning calculating look 'D.T' sat straighter as she slowly stood from the chair her arms crossed in self comfort "How is he?" 

"dehydration, lacerations, bruising..the spinal and brain damage hasn't..worsened..but well do more scans when he awakes...."

"good, can I see him please?" The Dr nodded as she ignored the group and followed the man towards the door "I need to get some things after from home for him, you've got my number?" 

"of course miss D.T wells"

"it's Talia Wells doctor, im only D when I'm in trouble" she smirked

ignoring the team she passed as she entered Dr well's room she'd deal with them after, approaching the bed she sighed, he looked like crap bruised, stitched and bandgaed the worse was the egg on his head from collapsing debris it was like the partical accelerator all over again..  
Leaning down kissing the older mans forehead inches from his bruised head she wondered how did this happen? Team flash went out to the singularity to observe it not get involved with something that just..appeared! Harrison was with them as she stayed in the lab gathering data she knew that.. yet somehow he was spilt up from them..why? Up until she had found her foster father with all the chaos going on ths team had vanished it was all very strange..yet something didnt make sense at all. "Gideon stay with him, anything changes inform me" she spoke as she placed a watch like device down near his head on the pillow "of course Talia" came a voice of a female but was almost robotic..

She smiled before exiting the room and turned to group staring at them one by one, sighing she approached it was timd to open the kettle of fish and find out just what the hell happened "S.T.A.R labs now or I guess neither of us will figure out what's going on" she spoke before walking down the corridor towards the exit of the hospital her brain going hundred miles a minute as she attempted to work out what was going on with team flash...

Barry was the first to arrive followed by the Caitlin, Cisco and stien, Joe had unfortunately been called to the precinct with a promise from Barry to fill him in, they watched as Talia wells entered the cortex this time carrying a motorbike helmet, dumping it on the desk of the cortex then proceeded to sit on said desk and look at the four...

"so...wanna tell me just what's going on first? Why was...da... Dr Wells away from you? Why did you leave him? or...just what do you all remember?" She questioned the group staring at them one at a time...

"well..miss Wells you see.."

Talia sat listening to the group (Caitlin, Cisco, Stein, Barry) explain there history of almost two years from Eobard Thawne taking Dr wells life, Barry's mothers murder, the particle accelerator exploding, Barry's speed, Ronnie, the metahumans, Eobard killing Cisco, time resetting and everything else in between...

"wow, this is royally fucked up...i think you better sit down cause you ain't in Kansas anymore!.. okay my turn.."

Talia sat back explaining Tess did die in the car crash but Eobard Thawne died in that car crash as well...though not how they died....Dr Wells yes he did move but he started again later here in central city and fostered..Talia, yes he did create the particle accelerator, it did explode in the process trapping Dr Wells and crippling him as he saved Caitlin and cisco's life, yes Barry got his speed and yes everything was the same except Dr Harrison Wells was not a killer.. yes the singularity event opened up from nowhere above the city, how 'there' Barry closed it with the help of firestorm until Ronnie died, the building collapsed trapping Dr Harrison Wells and how Talia had found Dr Wells dug him out and got him to the hospital before team flash arrived looking puzzled etc

"so how?..why?...what?..." Barry asked rubbing his temples as Talia sat back the legs swinging back and forth as she thought "time paradox, simple as that.." She paused hopping down and began pacing the room "look way I figure it when Eobard killed your mum he created a time paradox, and this Eddie died wiping the timeline clean creating the singularity..like a white board being wiped clean you history was as well., but the paradox then did what it had to do to fix the problem...it merged with our timeline starting a new line..a right line for it..."

"wait so how come we remember that time line and not this one?" Caitlin Snow asked as she watched Talia pacing "well the singularity I'd say and the paradox basically with being exposed to this... Eobard has led to retaining memories from the other world I guess, if Dr Wells was here he'd be best at explaining it all to you" Talia spoke with a certain unease and a large amount of worry.

"wait just how the hell do you fit in all this..we don't..we don't remember..you."

Talia shrugged unbothered by Barry's statemented question or at least rried to, Talia looked to the young man "Harrison Wells took me in just after the car crash.. not Eobard thawne simple as that, the man that ruined your life but died here years ago....don't ask me how..i can't explain it yet.., there's alot of differences yet alot is similar but Harrison is no killer, I've helped him through thick and thin been there for everything! Now I'm not saying it's gonna be easy..but....this is the timeline now, do your research check out the history etc then when you finally get to grasp with it I'm sure Dr Wells will be realised from hospital..I'll be at the hospital with my foster father waiting till he wakes up then I'll explain it all to him......just" she paused grabbing her helmet looking to each and every one of them "just except that this IS my..our Harrison Wells not some psychopath built of controlling the world that one is long gone" she demanded/pleaded before walking out of the cortex thinking of what the hell she had got herself into...

she didn't see as Cisco rubbed his templesas he vibed the past ......watching Eobards hand crush his heart in his chest over and over again!.....


	2. explaining without Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eobard was killed, how Talia gained Gideon, Gideon gets sneaky and the strain of two merged worlds.

One day had passed, within that time talia had been besides Dr Harrison Wells's side up until she was kicked out by the doctors, with nothing else to do instead of moping around there home she decided STAR labs was the best to preoccupy herself, without wanting a conflict with the new team flash she headed for her personal safety net what would of been the Containment room to work on her newest project..  
As she bypassed the cortex she spotted the team she was currently hiding from with a frown, she sighed heavily shaking her head just the thought of explaining her past to them sent shivers down her spine, in the past she had heard the words truma and ptsd muttered not that dear harrison took on them labels he had scoffed called the 'specialists' idiots and dragged Talia away oh how she loved that man..with her mind made she headed down to her lab it was better to stay out of the way then confront the past without Harrison Wells to help.  
They sat in the cortex each pondering how everything had been changed how two worlds had been merged together into one, how Dr Harrison Wells was a good guy and Eobard Thawne was..well they didnt know.  
Just who this Talia was how she fitted into there 'New' lives? Barry had called Joe West the man sighed thinking of Eddie Thawne and Iris after getting off the phone to Barry before continuing work he'd have to play catch up with the team... Dr Caitlin Snow thought of Ronnie how she had lost the man she loved once again.. Prof Stein thought of the same and the ramifications, Barry Allen how Dr Harrison Wells was actually the man he was said to be, Cisco thought of Eobard and how he had killed him...

the monitors flicked...as gideons face appeard shocking the group..she seemed to observe the team one by one "greetings, team flash, I wish no harm intruding on your thoughts, but foresee this information will be...enlightening" 

-please watch- 

the words popped up until it quickly vanished with gideon grasping all there attention as she vanished from the computer screens within moments on the screen was a room, the containment room aka Talia's lab.  
The very place where Reverse Flash was caught but this time it wasn't.... it was a simple large room filled with wooden crates and boxes with a circulate platform a hologram of Gideon on the center she stood watching Talia who sat on the floor of the platform fiddling with..something, the volume increased allowing them to hear the private conversation from the security cameras..

"they do not trust him?" Her head tilited 

"no Gideon I cant blame them really, theyve been shoved into this world but..you know what's annoying?"

"I Do not"

Talia rolled her eyes as she looked up to Gideon "the fact they don't remember it all ...yet im looking at the faces I know! Even Harrison knows but there not them, there not from our history yet.."

'there is no right Talia..just..different"

"shut up Gideon" she smiled fondly shaking her head before looking down at the A.I's robotic leg she was creating.. "they don't remember me.. Not Harrison taking me in, not running around STAR labs as a kid, not meeting me when they first started..nothing and I don't...." She huffed putting things down to pace around the room as she rubbed her forehead "I can't Gideon, I can't explain it all again not after everything...the nightmares never go away you know..maybe they were right..maybe I am damaged?" A single tear dropped to the cold floor as she unconsciously rubbed her left hand a deep scar standing in stark contrast to her smooth skin as she undid the brace that supported her wrist and hand...

"Talia?"

"what would I tell them... I stabbed Eobard thawne the night Tess Morgan died to help save dad, that I stole you!"

Gideon shook her A.I head looking to her she didn't judge her just listened "I choose to be yours and bond to your DNA, I will never judge you Talia, perhaps telling would be best for your mind to heal they will need to know"

Talia walked over slowly before sitting on the circular pad allowing almost gideon to touch her if the AI could that is, she threw down the brace she growled under breath shaking her head

"and what do i say..I was taken by my stepfather at seven he was a...bad man apparently he was going to sell me..I'm not sure who to rumour was sex trafficking maybe worse... I never knew not until he got me to the USA from the UK I thought it was a holiday being stupidly nieve..but there was an amber alert apparently from the british police I remember seeing it at the cafe we stopped at, that he quickly bundled me in the car and just drove all day all day till it got dark, we stopped after hours of driving I was so scared by then..that he was erratic, cold, scary.." Talia paused to look at gideon " that I remember the door was open so I ran I just wanted to be safe.. I remember running through a small woods that I guess separated two roads.. Next I remember was my step fathers body a hand through his..chest crushing his heart..then him on the floor dead... A man blond hair so big was standing over his dead body grinning at me he said.. 'he died centuries ago' then the next I remember a car flipping Harrisons car...." She paused scrubbing her tired eyes before looking away from Gideon the A.I's attention fully on her as she in took all the information, " then what happened Talia?"

"Then he said his name was Eobard Thawne, that Tess died 'Centuries ago' that I watched Eobard putting something in Harrison...That I screamed, I remember running at him picking up a shard of glass and..stabbing him hard as i could....., That he screamed the device whatever it was dropped broke I guess..Eobard back handed me I remember hitting the ground hard.." Looking at her hand examining the scar that she showed Gideon unfortunately it was her left the dominant one 

"The glass severed nerves and ligaments on your hand and wrist, you have limited movement, spasms are a repocussion, ligament damage is permanent, your hand seizes up, you wear a brace..you should be now" it was a statement not a question Talia found herself nodding at Gideon rubbing the palm wincing at the bruising before frowning at the brace laying haphazardly on the floor "continue Talia..if you would" Talia took a breath remembering that night that changed..her life for the better and worse.

"when I stabbed his side apparently I got the kidney, it gave Dr Wells strength I guess"

"parental guidance, Care."

"maybe Gideon maybe... He fought off this Eobard dude, hit him, kicked... I suppose his anguish knowing Tess was dead spurred him on before the police arrived Eobard hit the floor his head hit that hard it killed him brain hemorrhage..karma or what?" She shrugged smiling a little "after Dr wells recovered he took me in, it took a lot of time but Dr McGee helped alot to look after me, I found out my stepdad killed my mother before kidnapping me so it was..hard.... Dr Wells and McGee decided a fresh start for everyone was better, we moved to central city and started again, STAR labs was created and Mercury labs and that's the story of it all....but telling you and telling...them is very different" She stood brushing herself off before grabbing tools to put away just to do....something! 

"Talia" 

"yes Gideon?"

"you are a very brave person who I am aware Dr Wells thinks very highly of you.." 

Talia laughed softly as she stopped to face the AI "I'm glad the police thought you were mine, I'm glad you excepted me to help even without the speedforce withing me..plus not letting me cheat at school" she laughed grinning before becoming serious "I just wish I had a body already for you"

"why?" Gideon questioned she her head cocked to the side slightly 

"for a hug" Talia laughed softly again before finishing putting her tools away but through it all she felt off kilter though Gideon always made her feel that way somehow sometimes even from day one the AI stood by her listening, helping, teaching making her face her fears yet at time...she just wasn't ready to face this fear again not yet not sith this so called new team.. 

"I'm going to see Dr Wells see how he is before going back home, can you swap yourself to the portable unit?" 

"of course Talia" 

-connection terminated...I hope you now understand-

Barry sat hard on the chair looking to the group the shock of Eobard Thawne killed by a child and Harrison Wells, it was shocking yet strangely not surprising..the what if's was running rife in each of there minds!

"Gideon must be using Talia's natural electrical current instead of the speedforce" Caitlin explained as she looked towards Cisco who nodded "guess she wanted us to know who Talia is and why this world is..different.. without getting the kid to herself" the finished sentence seemed to hang in the air between the small team..  
there alienating this Dr Wells would hurt Talia and that strangely hurt Barry just thinking about it, these two people were the reason for the change in this Time line!. "well it seems we have our homework to do" Dr Stein spoke getting there attention as he sat before the cortex computer "we may as well find out just how different this new world is to the one we remember" Slowly ever so slowly the four (Barry, Cisco, Catilin) joined in there search with professor Stien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews and ideas ill happily take on any comnents on improving the story, please be kind, my grammer isnt great I know!


End file.
